Abrazo
by Catacroker
Summary: Un abrazo extraño entre Willow y Spike. Temporada 4, más o menos cuando Something Blue: Spike ya tiene el chip, Oz se ha ido.


Willow entró corriendo en la cripta oscura para escapar del vampiro que la perseguía. Esto hizo que tropezara con Spike que estaba dentro desprevenido. Se abalanzó sobre el sin verle y acabó en sus brazos.

- Vaya, preciosa, sí que tienes ganas de verme. - Spike la sujetó para que no se cayera. Sonrió en la penumbra.

Ella se ruborizó e intentó zafarse de su abrazo. - No seas tonto, Spike, no te he visto. Me estaban persiguiendo y... y...- Intentaba parecer dignamente ofendida, consiguiendo sólo resultar más vulnerable.

"Adorable", pensó Spike. - Me encanta cuanto tartamudeas. - Con su sonrisa maliciosa habitual. Divertido, no la soltó.

Ella forcejeó nerviosa. "Vaya, hay días que parece que hay en el mundo más vampiros que personas", pensó. - Déjame, Spike, me estás estrujando.

- Tranquila, cariño, sabes que ya no muerdo. - Pero no la soltaba.

- Seguro que no, mientras tu bendito chip siga haciendo su trabajo. Pero no me fío de tí, el día menos pensado se acaba la pila o algo así y nos masacras a todos.

- Oh, vamos, no seas mala conmigo. Recuerda que fuiste la primera chica con la que probé el chip. - Hizo un puchero malvado.

- Sí, me acuerdo muy bien, gracias. Intentaste morderme, qué majo, aunque primero me dejaste elegir si quería solo morir o que me convirtieras en vampiro. - Willow dejó de rebullirse y habló más seria - Déjame, lo digo en serio. No tiene gracia.

- Estás muy tensa, cariño, ¿te pongo nerviosa? No tienes por qué. Relájate.

- Déjame, Spike. - Su voz empezaba a tener un tinte asustado. El abrazo de Spike se había vuelto más cálido, la rodeaba con sus brazos y la estaba empezando a acunar lentamente con su cuerpo. No era desagradable del todo, precisamente por eso era muy alarmante.

- ¿Sabes, preciosa? Lo que te dije aquel día era verdad. Hacía tiempo que me había fijado en tí. Siempre al lado de la Cazadora, siempre a su sombra. Tan dulce y modosita. Pidiendo a gritos que alguien se abalanzara sobre tí y te hiciera gritar de verdad. Me ponías a cien. - Acercó su cara a la de Willow para besarla y casi lo consiguió pero ella se apartó todo lo que pudo y lo evitó.

- ¡Quita! - Ahora estaba asustada de verdad. Y había algo más. Sentía las piernas flojear. Le dio un empujón pero él la agarró más fuerte y no consiguió soltarse del abrazo.

El forcejeó para mantenerla sujeta y perdió todo el aire divertido aunque siguió sonriendo con los dientes apretados. - Pidiéndolo a gritos, cariño. - Siseó - Y luego llegó Oz y se te llevó. Qué desilusión, un hombre lobo. Tienes gustos peculiares, pequeña. Te di por perdida entonces, pero ahora estás sola otra vez, ¿no?

- Basta. - Los ojos de Willow se nublaron mientras pronunciaba un hechizo. Un chispazo estalló entre los dos y les empujó en direcciones opuestas chamuscándoles un poco la ropa y el pelo. Así se deshizo el abrazo forzado.

- ¡Au! Cuidado, brujita, podrías hacerte daño. - Spike parecía divertido otra vez.

- Calla. - Le interrumpió ella con tono cortante. Estaba furiosa. - Me estoy aguantando las ganas de hacerte cosas muy dolorosas. Y no dudes un momento de que podría si quisiera. Puedo... Puedo... Mandarte a una dimensión infernal. Con demonios y fuego y... - No se le ocurría nada que pudiera asustar a Spike. - ... Bueno, y cosas infernales. ¿Crees que no te haría daño? No te equivoques. Tú no has visto de lo que soy capaz.

- Ya me gustaría a mí ver todo de lo que eres capaz, cielo. - Spike empezó a acercarse lentamente a ella otra vez con una sonrisa lasciva.

- Te has pasado, Spike. No vuelvas a tocarme. - Willow estaba realmente cabreada, temblando de rabia. Había pasado el punto de las amenazas ingenuas. - Estoy harta de tus sarcasmos y tu falta de escrúpulos. ¿Crees que eres nuestro amigo? No te engañes, te toleramos porque no está bien matar a alguien indefenso y patético como tú. Pero a mí me pones enferma. Por mí ojalá te fueras al infierno y no volvieras nunca más. Y como vuelvas a pasarte conmigo te voy a convertir en un montoncito de polvo. Creo que al final acabaré haciéndolo de todas formas, es cuestión de tiempo.

Spike estaba sorprendido por semejante explosión de desprecio, que era totalmente impropia de Willow. Además estas palabras le habían herido más de lo que le gustaba admitir. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? El Spike de siempre se habría partido de risa con la rabieta de Willow, pero él ahora no le veía una pizca de gracia al asunto. Una expresión herida cruzó su cara como un relámpago, se detuvo, recuperó el control y fingió indiferencia.

- Oye guapa, que tampoco es para tanto. Eso ha sido un poco cruel, ¿no te parece?...

- ¡Que te calles! - Otro hechizo, la magia fluyó de ella como una ráfaga de viento fantasmal y frenó a Spike en seco, empujándolo con violencia contra la pared del fondo. Se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, se apoyó contra la pared dolorido.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Que no te he hecho nada!

- ¿Es que no entiendes cuando alguien dice "no"? Aléjate de mí, monstruo sin alma. - La mirada de Willow era una advertencia.

Spike se dio por vencido, se enderezó y recuperó su postura desafiante. - Vale, ha sido un jodido error. No volverá a pasar.

No pronunció estas palabras de forma ofensiva sino con tono cansado. Sí, había sido un error. Willow había puesto el dedo en la llaga: él no era uno de ellos. Desde que tenía el maldito chip se había estado mezclando con los humanos y con sus asuntos, y debía de haberse contaminado de alguna manera porque últimamente había empezado a sentir un nuevo anhelo que casi había sustituido a la sed: se sentía solo. Nunca antes le había pasado. Le atraía el calor humano pero de alguna manera se le escapaba entre los dedos. "Te has ablandado. Y recoges lo que has sembrado, Spike, ni más ni menos". Su cinismo le ayudaba a mantener la perspectiva pero no a sentirse mejor. Así que lo de hoy le había dolido. Había bajado las defensas y esta niña le había herido de forma inesperada.

Como había dicho él mismo, no volvería a pasar.

Willow le miraba fijamente dispuesta a reaccionar si él se acercaba o hacía algo amenazador. No había una pizca de simpatía en ella. Volviendo al tema, un jodido error. Irreparable. Spike se mordió el labio mientras pensaba qué podía hacer para arreglarlo, pero finalmente desistió. No había nada que hacer. Si había tenido alguna oportunidad de acercarse a ella la había perdido. Después de todo probablemente nunca la había tenido.

Meneó la cabeza. - Déjame ver si hay peligro fuera, después vete si quieres. - Señaló la puerta y miró a Willow.

- Ahórrate las historias, Spike, no me fío un pelo de tí. - Fría como un témpano, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Spike se acercó a la puerta entreabierta sin hacer ruido y miró al pasillo. No parecía haber nadie. Asomó la cabeza y miró a los lados. Quien quiera que estuviera persiguiendo a Willow se había ido. Los otros vampiros estaban empezando a evitar a Spike. Se había mezclado demasiado con la Cazadora para su gusto.

- Despejado, guapa. - Volvió dentro y miró a Willow, que seguía vigilando sus movimientos con desconfianza manifiesta.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta sin dejar de mirarle fijamente por si volvía a intentar algo y dio un rodeo para llegar a la puerta sin ponerse a su alcance.

- Oh, vamos, no hagas numeritos, no voy a hacer más tonterías, ya me has humillado bastante hoy. Ya he visto que por las malas ganas tú, nena.

"Entonces solo me queda intentarlo por las buenas, pero parece que no recuerdo cómo se hace." Pensó Spike con ironía.

Willow termino de abrirse paso hasta la puerta, miró fuera con cautela y finalmente se dispuso a salir. Cuando estaba cruzando el dintel se volvió y habló con frialdad.

- Quedas avisado. La próxima vez te mataré.- No parecía un farol. Cortaba como el cristal.

Spike levantó las manos apaciguador. "No creo que haya próxima vez, cariño", pensó. Pero no dijo nada.

También pensó que Willow ya no le gustaba tanto como cuando era dulce e indefensa.

Ella se volvió y se fue.


End file.
